Monsters in Oceanforce
Here is the list of monsters in Power Rangers Oceanforce. Evil Waters Empire's 'nighloks' This is the list of the Evil Waters Emipre's 'nighloks'. Metalhead A monster that is based on the Hammerhead Shark. It looks like a Hammerhead, except he is made of metal, his back fin is more spiked and it is longer, and his fins are spikes that can shoot electric balls at people. He also is more stable on land than a regular Hammerhead since it has legs with spikes at the end of them. He is destroyed by a combination of the Super Blazing Strike and the Shark Sword Strike. When he turns megamode, he is destroyed by the Samurai Shark Gigazord. Sawtooth A monster that has his three front teeth being chainsaws, and his arms being hammers. He can shoot chainsaws through his teeth at people. He is destroyed by the Ocean Bullzooka Charge. When he turns megamode, he is destroyed by the Hyper Swordfish Great. Razortail A monster that has a tail made of razor blades. He also can shoot fireballs through his body. He is destroyed by an Ocean Barracuda Bite which is a normal Barracuda Bite except it creates two clones of the gold ranger out of air and the two clones also do the Barracuda Bite. When he turns megamode, he is destroyed by the Hyper Octo Great. Cruttlebot A monster that is a robot based of of the Cuttlefish. It scans humans and makes evil robotic clones of them. He can also shoot laser beams from his hands. When he is defeated, his true form is revealed. In his true form, he can convert humans into cyborg soldiers instead of cloning them. He will appear in episode 17. ''His Super Sentai counterpart is Bazaruso-LJ of the Scan '' Televisiontrout A monster that is made up of two speakers on the sides of his body that act like arms which connect to metal-like hands and has a television screen face which has two red eyes, one bigger than the other, on the screen. There is also a straight red line that acts like the mouth and vibrates when talking, which also has one red fang hanging off from the 'mouth'. He also has the power to communicate from different places to the rebuilt Venjix Computer Network with his speaker-like arms and an antenna hanging on the top of the television face. He also can teleport to different dimensions by playing the theme song from a different show to make a portal to go there. He is soon to be seen in the upcoming Oceanforce and Gravity Falls teamup. New Rebuilt Venjix Computer Network This is the list of Attack Bots created with the new rebuilt Venjix Computer Network. Prison Bot An attack bot that will be created in the series with the new rebuilt Venjix Computer System. It will appear in the Oceanforce and Gravity Falls teamup. ''His Super Sentai counterpart is Debo Royaroya '' Killfish This is the list of versions Killfish has. Killfish 5 Designed by Diephin, this is the original Killfish. It has all the powers and looks of the first three Evil Waters Empire's 'nighloks' and it's target is to completely demolish the rangers. Because of a bug in the making, it only recognizes the Oceanforce rangers, and not the Samurai rangers. It was about to be destroyed, but Diephin took him to make an upgrade. Killfish 7 This is an upgrade to the original Killfish. It still has the same abilities and form as Killfish 5 except that it can recognize both Oceanforce rangers and Samurai rangers instead of only Oceanforce rangers. He was destroyed by the Oceanforce rangers. Generation 7 Killfish This is Venjix's version of the Killfish 7. It was made as an Attack Bot version of the Killfish 7. He was destroyed by the RPM rangers. Killfish 9 He is soon to be seen in the upcoming Oceanforce and Gravity Falls teamup. Killfish 11, 12, and 13 A trio created by Diephin. It is currently not confirmed that this monster will be in the series. Category:Oceanforce Category:Monster